Ben the Gigolo
by Pertatos
Summary: Ben's a manwhore
1. Chapter 1

Ben P.O.V.

"Ben please see me after class"said ,a woman well endowed into her 50' has had its toll on her suggested from her wrinkles."Ha" he bellowed I turned around to see who was mocking me,it was a young man going by the name Christian."Shut up"I said in a rather nonchalant bell signifying class was over rung.I sat there wondering to myself what could have possibly done to be held back after I heard the familiar sound of lock turning forbidding anyone from 's when I realized this was not about thought had just formed as a pair of lips smashed into mine in a tight embrace as lips melded together and tongues intertwined in a passionate was as if time had stopped all I could do was embrace the moment as I began to wrap my arms around her as abruptly as it began it was over as she pushed me away gasping for turned her head toward me,and in her eyes I saw the gleam of a predator which quickly turned into shock and then gazed directly into my eyes and in a deep dark tone said"you need to leave"as the bell rang signaling the start of a new class.


	2. Chapter 2

Karen P.O.V.

After ten odd years the embers of desire have rose into a raging inferno and free will can only do so much against the primal instinct to as a woman well over her 40's my availability has dwindled and quite frankly who would want a wrinkly old woman like I should not have been pondering this whilst a class of high than I laid my eyes on a certain boy,but calling him a boy did not do him justice as he was most certainly a had a large build to him as well as big hands but what called my attention to him was his intense gaze shielded by his square rimmed so I concocted a plan a most heinous plan driven by lust and my lips I began to speak "Ben please see me after class" starting a succession of events no one would see bell rang as it always did periodically signalling that class was the kids poured out the door,leaving one person behind all alone and unaware of what was to come.I stepped pass him as I locked the door steeling myself of what I was about to do to this 16 year-old lock had no sooner clicked than my lips slammed into his as I began what was the start of an infedelity.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben P.O.V.

"What" I stammered in a dazed state from the events that had just happened but then realizing what she meant."I'm sorry but we can talk about this later after school if you like"she spoke but not daring to look me in the eye not sure if it was from embarrassment or another word I left but continued my day in a state of constant confusion and excitement school was over I walked over to her classroom,waiting outside her door thinking to myself what we would discuss.I heard the rattle of a door knob as the knob turned open revealing the woman behind the door giving me a stern walked right past me as if I wasn't there to begin with as she continued a steady pace to her car before entering and starting up the engine with a did not speak to me,so as I began to make my home she began"get in" without even batting an eye,and so I what seemed like an incredibly long stretch of time she started talking "I'm sorry for the misconduct I showed you today"."its fine I didn't exactly help either".The car slowed down to a stop in front of an apartment,it had white walls and beige colored roof 't this my home?I turned to look her in the eye"can I see you again"."Of course I'm your algebra teacher aren't I"."I meant after school as well not just in class". She looked shocked but then said"maybe I don't know I'm not sure".I said nothing more and left the car walked up the steps into my home,I looked back as I closed the door seeing a car drive away.


	4. Chapter 4

Karen P.O.V.

I was conflicted about what he had said today and quite honestly did not know what I should do about his proposition,student and teacher relationships were common in most literary works but in reality it was much more dangerous than that there was a problem in the age gap too.I was over 3 times his age I might as well be his grandmother,yet he seemed to look past that as if it didn't matter.I decided to matter to rest for a later date as I drifted off to next day work went without a problem in sight until I decided to go home,there waiting in front of my car stood the heart of my unease waiting for a response."So" he asked what's your answer?The look in his eyes were begging for an answer that was favorable which only filled me with grief of what I must do."I'm sorry but this could never work".


End file.
